Pranks
by DarkRex
Summary: Damon get surprised by an old friend  YOU  and the both of you decide to pull some pranks on people.
1. Waking up

You were driving around Mystic falls for the first time in almost 150

years, when you decided to visit Damon. When you were near his house,

you parked your car and ran the last part of the way, sneaking through

the door up to his room. You peeked through the door and started to

laugh but remembered you had to be quiet, if you wanted to succeed.

Sneaking to the bed and taking a pillow, still trying to contain your

laughter but almost failed when you noticed he was slightly drooling.

Taking a deep breath and smacking the pillow on his head yelling.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BASTERD!"

Damon bolted upright, and you finally lost it, when you saw his

murderous expression, literally falling on the floor laughing your ass off.

But in the meantime you failed to notice that he had gotten up and was

now walking towards you with a pillow. Just when he was about to hit

you with it, Stefan came through the door and got hit instead, now

Damon started laughing too. Stefan just looked at you and started

mumbling under his breath and walked out.

Eventually you both stopped laughing,

"Where the hell have you been?"

Before you could answer, he started

ruffling you hair.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"A couple of days, maybe more. Why?"

Damon suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Damon knowing that Stefan was just

downstairs, he took a piece of paper and wrote something on it, and

handed it over. You read it over and smiled…

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first fanfic, i´m not exactly sure if the grammar is correct... Probably not -_-' Please review :D<p> 


	2. Stefan s mad

You already had gathered all the stuff you needed, all that was left was to distract Stefan…

"We could text Elena, to call Stefan and ask him to pick her up from school or something…"

"Who´s Elena?"

You looked confused..

"She´s his girlfriend, she looks just like Kathrine."

He said girlfriend in a high pitched girlish tone, which made you laugh.

"But she probably would want to know why…. Or you could just ask him if you could talk, then go to the living room, while I set up the whole thing."

"….."

You just looked at him, wondering if he finally lost it.

"What? Why are you looking at me in that way?"

"Damon…"

you rubbed a spot over your eyebrow (looking like this -_-')

"what am I supposed to talk to him about? He´s your brother, not mine…"

Damon just looked at you, like he was completely lost…

Silence…..

Suddenly after a couple of minutes he screamed:

"YOU´RE JUST LIKE HIM! I CAN´T BELIVE IT, I THOUGT YOU WERE MY FRIEND NOT HIS!"

And then he ran out the door, with the bag, saying weird noises.. (During the whole screaming and running thing, you look like this O_O)

"What the…."

Finally the light bulb over your head turned on. He did that so you could talk to Stefan about what happened. You ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where Damon and Stefan were, Damon gave you a death glare, while Stefan looked, with the what-is-going-on-why-Damon-looking-all-funny, at you.

"Stefan can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure.?" He said hesitantly..

You both went into the living room…

"Do you know what´s wrong with Damon? He started yelling at me for no reason. And I think he´s taking drugs and…"

you were rambling on and on until Stefan stopped you.

"You know drugs don't work on vampires… What´s going on?"

Uh oh… Stefan was starting to look suspicious. You were starting to panic, when Damon stuck his head through the entrance to the room and gave you a thumbs up.

"Nothing I promise, maybe I'm just overreacting.." You lied smoothly.

Stefan sighed and walked over to the kitchen, both you and Damon containing your laughter. Finally he opened the door, the bucket with the sticky stuff in it (I don´t know, what to put in it) fell right in his head, the minute it hit him, he froze.. Damon and you started laughing your asses of, when Stefan turned dangerously and the look on his face could kill. You both stopped laughing, even Damon was slightly fearing his brother for the first time, and looked at him. 7

Then you ran like hell.

* * *

><p>AN: got any ideas for pranks, please tell me, and i´ll add it if it fits. Please rewiev :D Oh and add the person the prank should be played on.<p>

The Charmed Rose: thank you sooo much for the first review XD


	3. Planning part 1

Part 1  
>After you and Damon got away from Saint Stefan, as Damon said, you were thinking about your next prank.<p>

"No one, and I mean no one is going to be safe"

Damon then did the cliché evil-scientist-vampire laugh….

"You sure you weren't dropped a lot when you were a baby, cause you sure aren't completely normal sometimes…."

"…."

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at you….

"You´re mean….. I like it"

Then he started smiling like a crazy man, (O_o one of your eyes twitches)  
>then you facepalmes, wondering why you decided to visit Damon, and then remembered.<p>

"Who´s next?"

Damon thought for awhile and you swear that you saw a light bulb go on over his head.

"How about annoying doggy boy and Stefan at the same time, then we get two in one strike"

Damon was noe jumping up and down like a kid on sugar…. A LOT of sugar…

"What if they both start chasing us? They will catch us.."

"Damn Didn't think of that…. PRANK CALL!" …

"….Damon…. Stefan will be able to tell if it´s us, he´s a vampire…. And doggy boy, if he really is a werewolf, will to.  
>Plus its full moon soon, I don't have a desire to die slowly and painfully…"<p>

You really didn't, like seriously you´re only turning 150 in a couple of years, you´re to young to die!

"Hmmmm… What if we prank call Stefan, using a computer thingy that speaks for us! It´s brilliant!"

-insert cliché evil-scientist-vampire crazy look in his eyes.-

"Damon wha.."

"Then we find Tyler, tie him to a chair with chains, and play psychologist.!"

After that you stopped listening, Damon just rambled on and on and on…

Two hours later he finally stopped rambling.

"where do we find the computer and stuff.. Oh and the chains?"

Damon now looked really lost.. The only sound was you slapping the back of Damon´s head, he seriously should think this stuff through, before he told people his ideas.

* * *

><p>AN: this is the first part of chap. 3, it´s the planning of the pranks. :D<p>

The pranks of chap. 3 came from:

Anna Lane: annoying/mocking Tyler prank

The Charmed Rose: prank call Stefan

Thank you XD please review


	4. Planning part 2

After you had hit Damon in the back of his head, you both decided to find all the stuff you needed, you had to find a chair, some chains, a car with tinted windows(so no one could see Tyler) and a facility where he could be held. Damon´s only job was to find a computer, which could speak…. You found all you needed in a craft store, well not all but… The clerk looked at you all funny the whole time, you were looking for chains strong enough and the chair, the look intensified when you asked about the car and a secluded place. You found the rest at a car dealer and found a place in the forest. After that you went back to the Fortress, you rolled your eyes, at the memory of Damon spray-painting it on the rundown building. When you arrived, you saw Damon plugging the computer in, you went in just as he turned the computer on.

"You found it all? So fast!"

He looked slightly shocked..

"Damon.. I´m a vampire like you, we´re fast.. remember?"

"Right."

Just then the computer finished loading, you just stared at it for awhile….

"DAMON, ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!"

The idiot had stolen a computer just like he should, but he just had to steal one that required a password.

"YOU BETTER HAVE THAT DAMN PASSWORD!"

Damon looked at the computer, then you (you looked really mad).

"Well um.. you see I don´t."

The next few minutes, you tried to calm yourself down, while Damon tried thinking of another way to make the call…

"Why don't we get another vampire in on the joke?"

"Why another? And where are we supposed to find someone who´s willing to do it?"

"I don't know…."

"Damon…. Do me the favor of thinking before you talk.."

Silence….

"Why don't we go to the school and use one of theirs computers?"

Damon looked at you, like you were a genius.. You then decided to go to the school, when you came there, students were leaving to do what kids did after school.(you=150 years Teenagers at school=kids(compared to you))

"Should we wait till they´re gone?"

"Or we could just go in, and if anybody asks, we´re looking for Elena and Saint Stefan.?"

You looked at Damon…. Maybe he isn't completely mental after all...  
>Wait scratch that, he´s probably going to do something stupid soon...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: next one is going to be the prank call :D<p> 


	5. Prank call

Finally you found a computer in a empty room, and the best part is that it didn't need a password. Okay now all you had to do was to find that talking thingy on the computer…

Couple of minutes pass…

"Yesss! Found it, now what are we going to say to him?"

You were looking at each other…

"Don't he have some embarrassing, he doesn't want people to know?"

"Well… He got a pink PJ with little hearts on them somewhere hidden in his closet..Uhh we could also say that we have Elena or someone held captured!"

"Damon you´re a genius! ... WAIT Stefan´s got a pink PJ!"

"Yep.. I think he got in the sixties or something.."

"….. There is just one thing that could go wrong. What if he´s with Elena or whoever, we´ve got captured?"

"….Her brother is almost never with her.."

"Okay, we´ve got a prisoner, now let´s write"

It´ took you about an hour to write it and found a voice that kinda sounded like some dude you met 40 years ago, hmm what was his name, something with a K… Nah probably isn't important anyway.

"Now all we have to do is to call him" –Damon once again laughs the evil-scientist-vampire laugh.

"Dude… what´s up with the laugh?"

"… It´ a image thing.. And it´s funny.."

"Okay…"

Damon then called Stefan, from your phone since he didn't have your number..

_Ring ding dong_

_Ring ding dong_

_Ring diggi ding diggi_

_Ding ding ding_ (What the? Stefan listens to SHINee!)(AN: sorry couldn't help myself, it fits:D)

"_Stefan speaking, who´s this?"_

"_Hello, my name isn't important, now what´s up with the pink PJ with hearts?"_

"…_. How do you know if I have a pink PJ?" _

"_I saw it myself.." _

"…_Elena?" _

You and Damon almost cracked up laughing but tried really hard to contain yourself.

"_.. No… But we have someone very dear to Elena, so you better start talking about that PJ of yours!"_

"…_..Wait what! Who do you have? And why the hell should I talk about my PJ!"  
>"We have her brother Jeremy and if you don't tell us about your PJ, we´re gonna kill him!"<em>

"_Okay okay, just relax.. I got in.. WAIT how do you know his name and DAMON IM GONNA KILL YOU TWO!"_

This time you couldn't contain your laughter more, you both started laughing so hard that you couldn't breathe. When you finally stopped laughing, you both higfived.

"One down, now let's fins doggy boy" With that Damon and you went out to your car and rove away…

* * *

><p>AN: This is part 3 af chapter 3.<p>

This idea of a prank call came from The Charmed Rose. Next up is Doggy boy


	6. Doggy boy

You and Damon were sitting in the grill waiting for Tyler to enter like he always did, and the plan was to kidnap him when he was going to his car in the dark. That was Damon´s plan, and of course he laughed like the maniac he is.

After what seemed like hours, he finally came through the door, all you had to do was to wait… Three hours later Tyler apparently decided to go home, the second he walked out the door, Damon and you got up and got some sedative(not sure that's the word)ready. Tyler didn't notice anything at all, when he at least expected it, Damon injected it in his neck. Tyler turned around, holding his neck.

"What the hell! What do you think you´re"

Thump!

"Well… Now that's taking care of, why don't we tie him to that chair hmm?"

Damon looked really proud, kinda like a little dog, who just got the toy away from it´s owner…. Hmmmm… still waiting for him to do something stupid. Damon dragged Tyler to your car, where you opened the trunk.

"Think we need to tie him up, in case he wakes up?"

"Nah… I don't think he´ll wake up anytime soon"

Hmmmm.. Damon looked a little too confident.. he´s soooo going to do something stupid soon. We´ll see how soon, soon enough. You closed the trunk and got into the driver seat, when Damon got in and you were off. Half an hour later, you were in the middle of the woods at some ruin. Damon dragged Tyler into the house and put him on the chair, you took the chains out of your bag, and threw them at Damon. Damon tied them around Tyler and double checked, too see if they were secure enough. Waiting for him too wake up, you pulled out your computer and decided that you might as well use it wisely, so you started playing Assassins creed 2: brotherhood… (yes I know, not all people play it, but just insert whatever game you´d like)

30 minutes later…

"Nggrrrr"

"Wow I knew you´re a dog, but seriously, growling"

"Ohh shut up… What the hell is wrong with you leeches?"

Damon looked at you, hmm what to say..

"You´re here to talk about your problem, help you understand, do you understand what I'm saying?"

-insert death glare-

"Who are you anyway! I don't know you! And what do mean MY problem huh!"

" I´m your therapist, now dog boy, how do you feel when I´m holding this stick?"

"….."

"ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME!"

"Aww… is doggy mad."

Damon´s voice as like he was talking to a little kid.. After a some more mocking doggy boy, it was already dark, Tyler started making weird noises and screaming like he was in pain. You looked outside, and your breathing stopped.

"Damon we need to go now!"

"But it just started getting fun!"

"DAMON IT`S FULL MOON, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

You ran out to your car, just as you started driving, Damon got in.

"DRIVE WOMAN DRIVE!"

Just as Tyler landed on the forest floor, the last thing he saw of you was the car speeding through the forest.

* * *

><p>AN: I might not update since my brother came home, but i´ll try, and i need some more pranks, i´ve got some pranks. Review please :D<p>

This prank came from Anna Lane :D


	7. Make up

After you and Damon had been in hiding for a couple of weeks, you finally came out and decided it was best to find a safe house somewhere not in the forest...

"Man this sucks!"

"It´s your fault, you know."

"Shut up..."

Ahhh... finally Damon stopped bitching, he actually looked tired... He looked at you with puppy dog eyes...

"..."

"No! Seriously, it would be extremely funny if it was´nt for the fact that she´s Stefan girlfriend, he WILL kill us I we do that..."

"... but..."

You were now starting to lose the staring contest...

"Did I mention that I hate you?"

"YES! Well you did´nt but lets get all the supplies. We´ll need...

50 minutes later, you were both standing outside Elena´s house... (your face -_-') Damon once again looked overexcited. Sneaking in was the hard part seeing as you weren't invited in, but Damon did the eye thing with Elena´s aunt and got her to invited you in. Once in her room you went straight too the bathroom.

"What got to pee or something?"

"Damon... girls usually keep their makeup in the bathroom."

"Oh..."

Opening a drawer, you smiled.. all of her makeup was in there.

"Give me the bag, and stay close too the door if they decide too come home."

"Yes Mam"

Now starting with putting the itching powder in her face powder. MWUHAHAHA

"HA! Now you´re starting with the evil laugh!"

(insert facepalm)

on with the assignment.

"Quick they are here!"

Hurriedly finishing up and packing all the stuff,, and you and Damon were on your way home..

Next morning, you decided to go too school to see iif you did a good job. When you arrived, Elena was scratching her face and it looked red and irritated , you both were laughing, she really looked like a tomato.

"Ahh... another prank has been pulled off perfectly."

"Yep, soo what now?"

"Let´s think shall we? It´s Halloween next week"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating, schools been really busy and it´s not getting easy´er, ill try to update whenever i got time, but if you would come with some pranks it´ll be great :D<p> 


	8. AN: really sorry!

AN: Sorry, but i´ve been busy with homework and projects, and we have tests in two weeks, and our teachers keep piling on, so im not going to update at least 3 weeks, but i´ll see if i can update in the same week that we got tests, because we really arent going to do much else than sit in a room writing and stuff. But i´ll see what i can do.


	9. Klaus is in on it?

… Halloween did´nt go as espekted, you and Damon had been captured by Klaus... But your both escaped and was ready with more pranks AND Klaus was helping with them..

You looked at Damon, who looked like he was laughing his crazy laugh indside his head. Klaus said he would get the stuff, they were to scare Elena and Stefan, and well almost everybody.

Couple of hours later...

SLAM!.

Damon was up in a second and looked at the door (both of you looked like this O_O) Klaus was covered in some sticky stuff and had buckets of red dye and some kind of make up...

"..."

"You cant be seriues?"

Damon still didnt say anything

5 minutes later

"THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA!"

"What is an awesome idea?"

Turning around you saw Stefan standing at the foot of the stairs, quickly you cheeked if Klaus was there but he had dieserpiered.

"Nothing just a christmas gift idea." (your eyes going right to left quickly .com/watch?v=T55ArHjeR1c )

"hmmm..."

Damon and you left quikly to go to a new hideout, just to be safe and incase of a full moon, seeing as Tyler still was kinda mad at you...

* * *

><p>AN: It´s short i know, but i got an idea, just need to work a little more an it.<p> 


	10. Final prank part 1

Some days later, you and Damon were waiting at the grill...

well... Damon was chatting some blonde up, who looked oddly familiar.. Nah probably just met one of her ancestors a while back..

Klaus entered looking pissed and it was directed at Damon... A light bulb appeared over your head, the girl looked like Klaus... could be his daughter... probably not, there was no way he could´ve had a daughter. While you were in your own world, Damon and Klaus had been fighting. Before you pulled them away from each other, you caught the word sister. Of course it would be his sister, some time ago you remember hearing about Stefan and.. what was her name..(Loading...) ...Rebekah! That was it. She looked pretty but something was off.. hmm probably a psycho like Klaus, maybe should would join them in their evil scheme!

…...I should really stop thinking like Damon...

You realize that they were now staring at you like you just escaped the looney bin...

"hi, im Damon's best friend and partner in crime , nice to meet you"

"So you actually have friends.. huh not so forever alone after all." Definitely not going to be apart of the scheme with that attitude a small voice said in the back of your head.

Sitting down in a booth, wondering if you had some brain disorder, but dismissed it. 1. vampires don´t get brain disorders... Looking at Damon put straws up his nose, made you unsure if he had always been like that and hid it, or if he just got insane over the past century... And pretty quickly decided it was just Damon's insanity that was rubbing off... hopefully.

Some time later...

This prank was gonna be huge! and kind of mean...

They, meaning Damon,Klaus, Rebekah and you, even though you protested, were seated on a bench on the town square. Tonight was some kind of get together thingy, something Mystic falls had to many off, and everyone was going. Damon had that crazy look in his eyes, and Klaus unfortunately had too, Which meant only Rebekah and you were the only sane ones... well... she was...

Everything was already set up and all they had to do was to wait...

15 speeches later and a whole lot of bourbon, Klaus had went to start it. Literally out of nowhere, Elena appeared looking rather... red.. ish... guess she didn´t know it was in her make up...

"Plan is in motion, I uh I mean the dinner plan, at uhm the grill... tomorrow.." For an original vampire, he sure didn´t know how to lay low..or lie..

Elena was getting redder... uh oh... she didn´t know did she... maybe the could kidnap her or something...

"Maybe we should take her somewhere, hiding her from Stefan. Could be fun." You whispered to Rebekah, low enough for the vampires near her to hear.

"Stefan would be super pissed" Damon whispered,maybe he really wasn´t so "It would be so funny!" Whoops to soon to think, Damon really was crazy.. Well as long as it was funny..

30 minutes later...

"Damon! let me out of this chair i will"

"What? tell my pink pj loving baby brother what i big bad monster i am?"

"Why are you doing this? Don´t you think you two done enough as it is?"

Damon looked at her...

"no"

"no?"

"yes Elena no"

After listening to them bicker for some minutes, Klaus had enough.

"Are you done? Some of us actually have a plan, we don´t really want to sit here all night, while our plan goes down the drain."

"What plan? You can´t do this to me. DAMON!"

You had enough of her always thinking everything revolved around her.

"Elena have it ever occurred to you, that not everything is about you? Maybe Damon actually want to do something that he can enjoy?"

She shut up after that, and they talked so low that no human would be able to hear.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not uploading... will put up the last chapters tomorrow, i think<p> 


End file.
